The present invention relates to a missile for setting down a load ejected from the missile after its launch, with at least one parachute that is attached to the load being packed in a container mounted in the missile.
A missile of this type is described in DE-OS 35 10 990; in the missile there is an intermediate container which receives both the load which is to be set down and also the parachute attached thereto. After the intermediate container has been separated from the missile, the intermediate container releases both parts, so that the parachute can open and allow the load to drop. The lines of the parachute are coupled not to the load itself but to the intermediate container coupled to the load, forming part of a freewheeling device which allows the load to rotate relative to the parachute.
This arrangement has the disadvantage that the unit to be set down is of substantial depth in the axial direction of the missile, which presents problems particularly when a plurality of loads are to be set down by means of one missile. One aim of the invention is therefore to provide a missile in which the depth of the unit to be set down is reduced and at the same time reliable deployment of the parachute is enabled.
From DE-OS 33 41 990, a retaining disk is also known as the fixing for the cords of the load-carrying parachute, from which the load is suspended by means of a non-rotational but flexible connecting member; the rotation of the parachute with the retaining disk should also be capable of being transmitted to the load; however, this measure has no effect on the overall height of the unit comprising the load and parachute.